Wolf Code
Wolf Code is the established code of all werewolves, it was written by the werewolf council and its laws carry over to the Werewolf Empire. Article I: Wolf Code Article 1: wolf code This was wolf code before the pack broke away into many packs Protect the territory Protect the pack Protect the young and never kill the young Protect yourself Serve the pack And only the pack Conquer the arrogant Spare the wise Howl to the moon But never alone Honor the moon And those who have gone before it Honor the Alpha Honor the Pack Honor the code Article II: pack structure 1. All packs have the freedom to run themselves and govern over their people as they please. 2. Packs MUST have a SINGLE figurehead to serve as Alpha in the republic meetings and official battles 3. Subordinate backup alphas, aka Betas, may be assigned as needed, there are no limit to betas Article III: battle 1. Wolves can be affected, injured, and in extreme cases, killed, via RP -these attacks- or Duels 2. In a duel, if a wolf is defeated by an enemy of the SAME job, that wolf is then killed. 3. In a duel, if a wolf is defeated by an enemy of a different job, that wolf is then injured. 4. If a wolf is dueling a non-wolf enemy, they must agree to rule #2 and #3, if not, the wolf is not impacted at all by the duel if he/she loses, and can use rp to continue. 5. Powerplaying in rp is defined as the forced attack of instantly fatal attacks (for example -kills, no ntn- is powerplaying, while -tackles, no ntn- is not. Powerplaying is illegal. 6. all wounds, regardless of severity, can be healed by a medic wolf. Healing from other non-medic wolves is limited (for example, a med wolf can heal a large, would have killed you gash, while a regular wolf can only heal minor wounds). 7. Republic Fighting between wolf republic members is prohibited. Article IV: territory 1. All packs can claim non wolf or non cat territory in any in bounds area in sacred grove. 2. Housing territories are not recognized as official territory but may be restricted from entry 3. All wolves have access to the Dance-off location (the hill seperating designated vampire and werewolf territories) 4. Trespassing is grounds for attack for nonwolf trespassers. 5. To be recognized as territory belonging to a pack, ownage must be reported to the Republic (wolves only) Article V: Culture 1. All wolves must recognize the standardized moon pack as the pack of dead wolves in the sky 2. All wolves must accept moon pack links such as the first line or the nature wolf. 3. Further affiliations with moon pack is prohibited. 4. Any and all claims of a "moon wolf" or superior race past the first line is prohibited, shadow wolf, star wolf, ect. Is unacceptable. Article VI: Medicine Wolves 1. All med wolves have the ability to heal wolves of most wounds. 2. In battles, med wolves can heal all wounds, but regular wolves cannot (see Article III, #6) 3. All wolves, with proper training, can become med wolves. 4. There is no limit to med-wolves within a pack. Article VII: Declaration of War 1. Declaration of war can be made by any and all packs 2. Packs calls to war are justified by a direct threat to wolves, an invasion of territory, a harming of wolves or any allies. 3. Any unjustified calls to war can be grounds for expulsion from the werewolf council and hacking. Article IIX: Hacking 1. Hacking of any wolf pack or guild in the realms is forbidden and packs found guilty of hacking will be terminated from the wolf republic. NO EXCEPTIONS Category:Wolf Category:Code